


Bound

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Obedience, Rope Bondage, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: Nami was gorgeous whichever way he looked at her, but Ichiji always thought she looked most breathtaking in nothing but ropes.
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Ichiji
Series: OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946653
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 5 [NSFW] - Ropes/Chains**

He had picked red rope. Naturally. Several shades darker than usual, but it accentuated Nami’s skin perfectly where it criss-crossed between her breasts and wrapped around her thighs. He’d tied it all tightly, but not so tight as to hurt her. His babygirl was good. There was no need to punish her like that. Ichiji only needed them tight enough to see the imprints in her skin, that faint pink impression where he’d bound her.

She stood before him, arms at her back as she looked up at him with those warm brown eyes. No fear, only curiosity. Ichiji liked that. He never wanted a woman who was afraid of him. Moving slowly - purposefully - he touched a hand to her collarbone and dragged it down, moving over soft skin and coarse rope. He stopped short past her navel, where her skin began to dip down into the warmth between her legs.

“Turn around and bend over the bed.”

Nami did as he asked perfectly, bending straight at the waist over the edge of the bed. The contrasting colors were a feast for his eyes - peachy skin, orange hair, burgundy rope - and now the sweet, deep pink of her lower lips, poking out between her thighs. She’d stuck her ass up and out without need to be told. Ichiji couldn’t help but be proud of his fast learner.

He put his finger in his mouth, slickening it with his saliva before bringing it back to her, tracing the shape of her lips. They were already hot and damp against his fingertip, and he could feel her skin shivering with every light touch. 

“Do you like this?”

“I do.” She waited for him to finish his sentence before answering, her voice low and breathless.

He added a second finger, and began to rub at the wet slit between those soft lips. In the middle of her back, Ichiji could see her arms straining against the ropes, twitching and pulling as she tried to stay as still as possible. He admired her restraint. “Push back, babygirl.”

Nami pushed back, and his fingers easily slid inside her. She squeezed around him, and he could feel her wet walls gripping all around him. Ichiji curled his fingers, and she let out a whine.

“Do you want more?”

“I do.” There was strain in her voice, more strain than he could see in the continuous shaking and trembling of her arms, from her shoulders to her wrists. Under the curtain of bright orange hair, he could only just make out the side of her face - flushed, with an open mouth.

“Tell me what you want.”

“Please fuck me, sir.” A polite request, considering its nature. There was no desperation yet, not that Ichiji could see, but she had asked so nicely...

He pulled his fingers out of her, moving both hands to his waist as he undid his belt buckle, then the button of his pants, and then the zipper. He’d been hard the moment he had tied the first knot on her, feeling the taut rope on her willing body. Cock freed, he held himself by the base with one hand as he reached for the rope between her wrists, grabbing a firm hold as he lined himself up between her legs. Nami wasn’t quite dripping, but the slightest brush against her coated him with slick heat.

Pulling on the rope for balance, he lined himself up just right as he heard her suck in a deep breath of anticipation. With that anticipation would come more tension, in all the right places, and the ropes would shift with her body. Shifting meant more impressions, more imprints. More places for Ichiji to mark her.

He only hoped they would linger once he had finished with her.


End file.
